


Time Together

by vividColors



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, JoJo's Bizarre D&D Adventure, Original Character(s), Post-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Pre-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividColors/pseuds/vividColors
Summary: Just a little scene I'd imagine happening in our JoJo dnd game, JJBA: Resonant Frequencies. Setting is ambiguous, but it is after the Players arrived at the SPW facility in Houston.
Relationships: Original D&D Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [17angelsprings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Angel! I hope you enjoy this little scene I wrote about ur OCs. We should collaborate sometime!

They’ve set up shop at their usual table, tucked into the corner of the library. It’s surrounded by shelves of books, save for a single narrow exit; it’s the perfect place for them to work completely undisturbed— or at least try to work before getting horrendously distracted. The table is covered in files, leaving hardly any space for Macchi’s own work. Not that she minded though, she’s just brainstorming ideas for her next fanfiction. Tatiana doesn’t need to know that she always tries to have her work finished before their meetups. Because...if she’s being honest, she’d rather spend this time just talking with her closest friend.

When Macchi left California, she’d thought it’d meant leaving Tati and Boris behind. Even if it was only for a little while, the thought had weighed heavily on her heart during the flight. After all the bizarre events leading up to her arrival in Houston; she hadn’t expected for them to be there, waiting for her. She must’ve scared Tati half to death back then. Ever since that day, they had fallen back into their comfortable routine minus the occasional Stand mission sending Macchi away. If anything, joining the SPW had made them even closer; with both of them living in the dorms and frequently working together on missions. It’s a pretty sweet deal overall, aside from the whole risking her life on the daily.

“Hey, check this one out.” Tatiana’s voice snaps Macchi out of her own thoughts. She looks up from her empty notepad to see what caught Tati’s attention this time. They’re both equally fascinated by Stands and their abilities.

Tatiana’s eyes are practically shining as she looks at the file in her hands, “This poor guy’s Stand is literal just a transmission tower, he can’t leave it either. How crazy is _that_?”

Tati’s beautiful like this (not to say she isn’t always beautiful), her smile pushes her beauty mark up in the cutest way that makes Macchi’s heart fill with warmth, every time without fail. “Ya' that’s pretty crazy,” she manages to say in response even while her mind is elsewhere.

Something about it seems familiar though, like maybe Macchi had read about something familiar somewhere? “Where’s that one from?”

“Japan. Apparently it became somewhat of a tourist attraction in Morioh. Funny how that works, huh?”

Wait a second..._Morioh?_ Isn’t that— “Where Kishibe-sensei is from!” In her excitement she jumps out of her seat to get a better look at the file, colliding with the table in the process. A few files teeter over the edge and fall to the floor.

“_Shit_, sorry. I’ve got it!” Embarrassment painting her face red, she drops to her knees and starts to quickly gather them all up.

“That’s just like you—“ Tati’s laughter is bright and warm as she assures her that it’s okay, “Honestly it’s kinda cute how obsessed you are with the guy.”

Macchi has to mentally collect herself at that cute comment before being able to respond, “Well, he _is_ a legendary mangaka.”

“I’m not denying that, you’ve convinced me to read enough of Dark Pink Boy to understand that.” The fact that Tatiana knows how much of an inspiration Kishibe Rohan is to Macchi, goes unsaid.

Macchi stops what she’s doing to throw her a satisfied grin, “I know. Just wanted to hear you say it~”

“Hey, no teasing till you’ve picked everything up.” She’s trying to hide a smile, and failing.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Macchi gets back to work. When she’s about halfway done she breaks their comfortable silence to ask, “Have you read past part 5 yet?”

“You know I don’t have a lot of time to spare.” With her focus fully centered on the files in front of her, she continues working as she talks, “With the move, and work on top of that, I just can’t seem to catch a break.”

_Time_...Ever since the bus incident she’s become acutely aware of how little time they really have. Even if she tries to ignore it and the effect it’s had on everyone. They’re all running out of time.

“That’s why, I’m really glad we get to spend this time together. I look forward to it every week, even if we do see each other often.” Tatiana turns in her seat to face her, “I know that sounds super sappy or whatever, but...you looked like you needed it.”

“I—“

_God_, she loves this girl. More so than anyone else; she’s always been there for her, understood her, and Macchi doesn’t know what she’d do without Tati. She wants to tell her the truth. Right here, right now. With the two of them surrounded by books without anyone around to interrupt.

“I feel the same way, Tati. Thanks for always inviting me here.”

_You are a coward._ A voice hisses in her mind.

Macchi can’t argue against it, because— her Stand is right and that voice is just as much her own.


End file.
